


Hatake Kakashi : The resilient one

by ochocolate



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hatake Kakashi is a Little Shit, He better be !, Is Kakashi flirting with me ? Obito wonders, Kakashi adapts insanely fast, Multi, Nohara Rin is the sinnamon roll, Not Beta Read, Uchiha Obito is the pouty/confused baby, and Kakashi's daylight, does the title of the story sound serious? I promise it's not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ochocolate/pseuds/ochocolate
Summary: When he opened the door, he was sure the vodka was still kicking in. On the other side were people he knew, though they are really young at the moment.Before the blond adult could utter something, an enraged, fifteen? sixteen? years old Obito, started shouting at him.Then Kakashi, unaware of the dumb face he was sporting, did what a sane person would do if they saw people that they knew as fully grown adults, looking like they got de-aged.He passed out.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I simply don't know where this train wreaking havoc is going. Stay tuned ;). I just had so much fun writing this, I needed to post.
> 
> PS: I aged up the characters a bit so Rin and Obito are 17 while Kakashi is 15. Basically all the characters that will appear will be aged up four years.

_Okay_ , Kakashi will never drink like that again, it's a promise. And that wasn't even the worst part, getting drunk at your best friend's wedding and crying with regret is not a fun feeling. May Rin and Konan be blessed for helping him convince Obito that he was crying with happiness for this important moment of his friend.

_Friend_. He never felt that it would be a 'bad' thing to be when it came to Obito. Leastways his one-sided - not always one-sided though - love, would be happy, Tenzo was full of everything Kakashi was lacking. God, he was such a coward.

Now what Kakashi had to do was to try to open his eyes, which were horribly heavy. When he managed that, he looked up to an unfamiliar ceiling. _What?_ He was sure Rin had told the taxi driver his address, had he been dumb enough to say another one, and worst was the driver dumber to accept that?. No, that's not it, Kakashi wouldn't lose the opportunity to be sleeping in the room that was once Obito's, his friend still left some things there, that he and Tenzo would take from there when they come back from their goddammit perfect honeymoon. 

Before he could get any better, he heard incessant knocking on the door, coming from far away, from the corridor outside the room he was in. Should he open it? He doesn't even know where he is.

Without thinking better about it, he decided to see who was there. As soon as he got out of bed he realized that something was very wrong. Why was he feeling smaller? Was his hangover that fucked up?. Or this ceiling is too tall?. 

He made his way towards the front door of the eerily house. Ouch, this place has such a bad, cold vibe. 

When he opened the door, he was sure the vodka was still kicking in. On the other side were people he knew, though they are rather young at the moment. 

Before the blond adult could utter something, an enraged, fifteen? sixteen? years old Obito started shouting at him. 

Then Kakashi, unaware of the dumb face he was sporting, did what a sane person would do if they saw people that they knew as adults, looking like they got de-aged. 

He passed out. 

**_**

"Why would we need to go too? We have a crucial mission in one month from now, right? It would be better if Rin-chan and I stayed here sparring". Obito mumbled in a sulky tone as Team Minato, short on one member, was going to the house of Kakashi, the aforementioned missing one. 

Minato was about to answer when Rin (the one that was closer by his side) indicated that she could handle it. 

"Obito, we need to make sure he is okay, I wouldn't be concentrated enough in training if I did not know where and how he is, and I know you wouldn't too". Her friend mumbled a ' _you're right,_ and Rin would laugh at his stubbornness if she weren’t uncomfortable with Kakashi's not known whereabouts. If not for Obito, she probably wouldn't note for some more time that Kakashi was late. 

Minato-sensei and she were absorbed in the scrolls they were reading that they hadn't noticed. Obito came and by his standards, he _was_ early –the teen was just half an hour late– and immediately latched on to the fact Kakashi had yet to arrive, which made both of them get up and spring in action. The black-haired teen was confused but on their heels.

Rin started to feel the back of her neck get damp as they reached Kakashi's home, and as soon as they did, Obito started knocking _banging_ on the door. 

Minato-sensei was strangely quiet, while her other teammate was almost putting the door down. It took some time, but the silver-haired teen finally opened the door, when he did, Rin had to hold herself to not squeal in delight at his cute confused stare. 

Minato was about to talk with his student when Obito blocked the other teen's view of the sensei and started yelling at him. 

"BAKASHI! I swear to the Sage, if you get on my nerves again for being late, I will throw your face in the mud. Stop looking at me like an idiot, Rin-chan and Minato-sensei were worried about your tardiness, what you have to say in your favor?". Rin could just roll her eyes at the outburst, it was obvious that Obito was concerned too, why to try to deny it?. 

But then she looked at Kakashi and his strange stillness, even if he didn't scream like the other, always had a quick answer to everything Obito said, and now all he did was look at Uchiha dumbly as if he were in some sort of genjutsu. Rin's doubt that something was wrong, became reality when the other teen rolled his eyes and passed out, Obito tried to hold him as best as he could, but if it weren't for Minato-sensei helping him they would have both splintered on the floor.

Minato held Kakashi and wasted no time, asked the students to hold on to him and the blond soon transported them to the hospital, without much panic, Kakashi seemed just a little dehydrated, but the hospital was the best place to take him.

Several minutes later, Kakashi was in one of the rooms and his diagnosis was ready. 

"Well, as you suspected Minato-san, he has a case of dehydration, not severe it is at most primal state. The thing that got me a little preoccupied was his chakra depletion, was his training too harsh yesterday?". Sarutobi Biwako asked and the teacher of the team shook his head confused. The other two could only stare at Kakashi in uneasiness. 

"We didn't have any training yesterday, I had some things to arrange about their upcoming mission, but Kakashi stayed the whole day with Kushina, and I brought him home after the dinner". Could it be that he deceived Minato and Kushina and trained at home anyway? He mentioned some new Jutsu with the lightning release he was working on, knowing the young Hatake it was an unfortunate thing that could happen.

Biwako nodded and continued her comments. "I allowed myself to send a Hyuuga on the spot to investigate; soon she'll be back.” Minato thanked for the quick thought and then she proceeded to list the things they would need to observe in Kakashi for the next day's, soon the woman from the Hyuuga clan arrived.

**_**

When Kakashi woke up again, his eyes were better, but his body still felt mangled.

_Noted_ . _I won't drink again._ He opened his eyes and calmed a little by seeing the white ceiling, as he expected, the first time he woke up he was hallucinating. He's at a hospital now.

God, Rin, and Konan will be chewing his ear out when they noticed he woke up. They better not be telling anything of this to Obito. 

“Kakashi?”. _Crap. He still is hallucinating_ . _This was Rin’s young voice._

Not wanting to delay the inevitable, he looked up at his friend. She and Obito are looking at him a little worried. What happened now ?.

“Maa, what’s up with these worried gazes?”. It was only when he smiled that he noted he was using a surgical mask. _Hn, not bad. I could get used to this, there’s something on my mind telling me there are some colorful words ready to be out_ .

And Kakashi will of course laugh, he finds them so cute when they're reprimanding him . 

The reaction was immediate. Rin and Obito teamed up to list how much Kakashi was an irresponsible person ' _How can you be testing an unknown Jutsu alone? , you are such an asshole_ and while they were on it, Kakashi could only smile, (secured by his mask) at how pretty these two are. Aw, Kakashi had forgotten how the three of them were cute kids.

**_**

Kakashi was always a child who was easy to adapt to every situation. When he was eight years old his mother died in an armed robbery, the bullet that hit her grazed his arm. A year later, his father died after losing his fight against cancer. When this happened he was soon taken in by his pseudo-uncle Jiraiya, a writer in the few spare hours who never stopped anywhere, during the two years that he was with his guardian, who was primarily a representative of a multinational company the boy lived in: Okinawa, Jeju, Thailand, Switzerland, Russia, China, United States, Australia, France, and Egypt. Each new place was interesting for him, each one with its peculiarities and he made himself corresponding to each one.

His adventures came to an end when Jiraya followed the advice of a friend who was a psychologist, Namikaze Minato (Ha! Kakashi wonders if he will ever see Jiraiya around here ), who advised him saying that it would be better for the little Hatake to take root somewhere, and that was something Jiraiya could not provide, that was when the Namikaze offered to be the boy's guardian. And that was how the boy came from Egypt back to Japan, specifically in Osaka, and that was good too. It was there that he met Rin and Obito, the best friends anyone could have in the world.

So that's why he couldn't do more than bat an eyelash when he started to understand this world (as fucked up as it was), who cares how he ended up here (He just wasn't giving up his spot! Sorry other Kakashi, you're probably dead by the way) , who cares if this Japan (he sure it is, the language and some of the costumes are basically the same) was one that Ninjas actually had some kind of superpowers, he wouldn't be surprised if Sarutobi Sasuke existed here, who cares if a lot of people of his previous (?) life was there, with the same names and somehow quirks (Funny enough, Obito's surname was the only one that is different [one letter though], here he was an _Uchiha_ not an _Uchida_ ), and finally, who cares if he was a child/teenager soldier, he admits that this one left him a little scared, but then he started having muscle memory of how to fight and decided that's what he is going to do for now, it just got intensified when he learned they had a important mission to do, there weren't a way in hell that he wouldn't be there with his friends.

Kakashi had fun showcasing his 'new' personality, the look on other people's faces when he made a joke when he didn't act as a stiff kid anymore, Minato and Kushina personally loved the way he reciprocated their affections (He was even living them now!). 

(The not so fun part was when he started it, he was put in the T.I Headquarters where someone _entered his mind_ , Kakashi still doesn't even know how he passed safely in it, showing that he was… indeed himself. He must be grateful to every deity over there). 

Talking about Kushina, remembered the teen that he needed to _talk_ to her, it was painfully obvious to Kakashi, how Obito was her favorite and she was the worst demonstrating it (the _Uchida_ oops, _Uchiha_ still was someone that needed to be exposed to someone good feelings to understand that it was directed to him). And don't even get him started on Mikoto and Fugaku, why in the hell they weren't the doting overprotective aunt and uncle in this life plane. That made zero sense, and Kakashi couldn't think in a way that he could fix this. At least not now. 

But what was the number #1 Top Priority to Kakashi to do here in Konoha, was to tease his teammates, soon enough Rin was used to this new him and engaged with his antics. Obito on the other hand remained suspicious and a little enraged, but eventually he got dissolved in confused stares and pouty tones, so then Rin and Kakashi constantly teamed up 'against' him, he'd normally get flustered and sport a cute expression of betrayal towards Rin. 

(It made him happy to be this childishly. Okay, he was a twenty-five-year-old man, trapped in a body of a fifteen-year-old, but it was the first time he allowed himself to be like that, previously he just took joy in watching Rin and Obito be like this, wow he was missing so much fun). 

"You want to do what?". Obito inquired as they were preparing to go home after a long training session, it was just the three of them, Minato had whatever other things to do. 

"I want to walk each of you home". He replied calmly. From the corner of his eye, he could see Rin attentive to know where he was going with this and help him, such a dedicated friend.

"But why? We can walk home alone just fine". Obito said in his more, pure, cute, disarming, pouty, tone. It took Kakashi a deep breath to resist the urge to pinch his cheeks. 

"Maa, why Obi?". He happily ignored Obito's mock angry words at the nickname and continued. "We have an important mission after tomorrow, and today I feel like as the Alpha of the team, I need to get you both home safely". He answered, feigning seriousness. Rin had a shit-eating grin on her face, while Obito had a vein on his forehead ready to explode. 

"What the hell? Alpha?, are we some wolf pack now ?. Sorry I'm lost. Anyways if we were a wolf pack I'd be clearly an alpha too, I could walk Rin or myself just fine. Like we normally do". The Uchiha was red on the face and Kakashi couldn't say anything or he would burst out laughing, breaking the facade. Luckily, Rin was on his side. 

"Oh, I don't know, Obito. I think if that were the case, I would be more like an alpha than you". The almost harmless little teenage girl took pride in the annoyed face Obito made. _Ha! Take that Kakashi! She finally managed that_. 

"Gah! You two are insufferable, I'm going home". Saying that he simply started making his way outside the training ground. 

Rin and Kakashi traded smiles and ran towards the other teammate. 

"Omega! Allow us to escort you home". Rin uttered laughing and Obito ran faster. 

They ended up escorting Obito home and then Rin proceeded to escort Kakashi home.

He was flattered, honestly. 

**_**

When the day of the mission arrived, the first thing Kakashi did was to throw up in his bed. Ah, such a nice way to start the day!. He felt the acrid burn in his stomach in the breakfast, making him eat little. Kushina and Minato traded worried glances, but Kakashi downplayed their concern. 

When they reached the gate, Rin was there already as expected. They had to wait for another half hour until the arrival of Obito. The teen was munching on a Dango looking happy in a different way, they didn't even have to ask about it to the teen to tell them. 

"Mikoto-sama greeted me and wished me a good mission. She even bought this Dango for me". It brought a smile to everyone present, they knew how Obito wanted to be acknowledged positively by the clan and this act, however small, was important to him. Well, it looks like maybe, just maybe, Kakashi wouldn't have to do anything about the Uchiha’s. 

"Now, as everyone knows what our mission is about. We have time to congratulate Kakashi on his new promotion". Minato started happily and the Hatake arched his brow when he noticed Obito froze the munching on his Dango. 

After Rin and Minato gave their presents, Kakashi looked at Obito expectantly. 

"Where is my present Obi?". The teen glanced around before grimacing. 

" _I forgot_ ". He mumbled 

"I didn't hear you. What is it?". Obito pouted, looking at the half-eaten Dango stick, he then shoved it at Kakashi's face. 

"Take that for now. When we come back I'm going to give you your present". Kakashi happily took the Dango (with a little force, damn Obito didn't want to let go). He took a bite of the half-eaten one. 

"Hm. So the first part of your present to me is an indirect kiss? I'm flattered". 

And with Obito's sputtering offenses towards his integrity, Rin full blasted laugh and Minato's quiets chuckles, Kakashi managed to forget the acrid feel on his stomach. At least for now. 

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

It hasn't been an hour since they started moving to their destination and Kakashi already feels slightly tired. Damn, this place could make good use of a car or a steam train at least. Who could he talk to, to try to have that wish fulfilled?.

Another thing, the time he was in did not make much sense. At the same time that he could be in the 14th century (as far as he knows this is where the ninjas 'emerged'), what was that period? Oh yeah, Kamakura and Heian, but there are electronic things impossible for that time. It seems that that world was quite an alternative, but he decided it was less brain-wracking to not think about it too much. 

Onto more pressing matters, what was the name of the law that said ‘ _ Anything that can go wrong will go wrong’ ?.  _ Kakashi wondered. 

_ That is it! Murphy's Law _ . Kakashi just hopes it doesn't get applied to his loved ones. 

**_**

Things started to go slightly wrong as soon as Minato left them. Of course, the Iwagakure nins would wait to see if the Yellow Flash would leave them, after all, _he_ was the one with a **_Flee on Sight_** Warning. They had noticed them before, but Minato trusted them to continue to carry out the mission, and they would.

They had studied the area with maps previously and the way Iwagakure shinobi worked, so they did the possible to keep the skirmishes away from the ground, using the trees so the enemy would have a little more difficulty on using their doton. It worked for a while, they were getting close to the bridge. But when can Kakashi’s life be that easy? The not-so-perks of the resilience he forced himself to have. 

Rin got distracted for a millisecond, but it was enough for the Iwa nin to get a hold of her, separating the Nohara from her teammates, both of them noticed right away the situation. But Obito had less emotional control and got distracted too, he was in Kakashi’s line of sight, so he saw when one of the enemies got dangerously closer to the dark-haired teen, so the Hatake didn't have too much time to think.

He used a shunshin to sprout in front of Obito's back where the man was and blocked the kunai using his Tantō, the man soon recuperated himself from his error and managed to graze the kunai on the Hatake's arm, dawning blood, but the adrenaline was there so Kakashi ignored the slight burn the injure caused, using his sword to impale the man’s heart. 

_ Should Kakashi worry?  _ He found it quite interesting to do that (In his defense he promised himself that he would _ try _ not to kill anyone, but these guys don't help! Rather them than me!) _.  _ On another note: _ Ew, there's another person's blood on his face. _

Oblivious to the internal debates about morality that the friend was having, the Uchiha was still looking shaken at the general direction of where Rin was taken, the heat behind his eyes was almost too much to handle. 

By his peripheral vision. Or so he thought, Obito noticed another Iwa shinobi going in Kakashi's blind spot, he wasted no time reaching the man and plunged a kunai between his ribs.

Kakashi grasped the collar of Obito's jacket and shunshined away from the only one left. When the silver-haired one stole a glance at the other's face he froze.

“Your Sharingan”. He uttered in wonder. When he had read about the doujutsus he had been enamored by the notion of what these special eyes could do. But to see it right in front of him was an  _ experience _ , the red-eyed gaze Obito was sporting now, was terrifyingly beautiful. The normally warm, full of love and life look that his eyes normally showed, had given the right place to a narrowed and determined one. _ It was beautiful nonetheless. _

“Obito, did you see where they took Rin?”. Kakashi ushered.

Obito didn't answer, instead, he glared at a spot above Kakashi's head widening his eyes when the silver-haired boy followed his gaze and saw an Iwa shinobi materializing seemingly out of nowhere with his kunai aimed at Kakashi's eye.

He was unsuccessful, even if uncomfortably close to the teenager’s cornea. Kakashi was out of his torpor when he heard the crack of several bones, mixed with the man's desperate cry. The Hatake smelled an uncomfortable amount of blood.

“Fuck, it was close, huh, it wouldn't be cool to be with a damaged eye”. He uttered slightly shaken.

Trying to understand what had happened, he looked fully at the man's sight, finally noticing the man's body trapped by thick tree branches.

"Unfortunate child-tree huggers, you have no chance to pass through us all".The man spat outraged, even if more blood came out of his mouth.

"Dude relax there, you're dying". Kakashi said without a care in the world, turning to Obito again.

When his gaze reached Obito, he saw that the other did not understand what he was seeing either. Until his eyes widened and he breathed something unsteadily.

"I have the Mokuton?".Interesting indeed, he thought that the other was fully Uchiha. 

_ But that can be an intensive questioning for later. _

“We need to find Rin now, Obito, did you see where they took her?”. Kakashi asked again, grasping the other’s chin so he looked only at him. Obito noded catching his hand and leading him.

They found her not so far and knew it was a trap, the girl was inside a not-so-solid-looking cave. Obito and Kakashi wondered when the other two nins would make themselves known in the place. 

It takes just the sight of them breaking off the genjutsu Rin was in, for them to appear.

"I have to admit I am surprised to see that you are still alive, but there is no problem, from here you shall not pass". The thinner one speaks contemptuously.

Seriously? This attempt at psychological terror has barely begun and is already filling Kakashi's patience. The silver-haired one didn't bite a bored sigh. The two across him narrowed their eyes at that. 

While Obito was trying to help a confused Rin to locate herself, Kakashi was entertaining the other two shinobi. The most obvious line of thought, was that they wanted to trap the trio inside the cave, the place looked like there was no escape if it weren't for the opening they entered, but they had the Mokuton as a surprise factor, and Kakashi trusted Obito to know when to use it, even it was a recent thing.

While in their  _ dance _ Kakashi hit the thigh-bone of one of them, heard the bone-cracking and the angry hiss of the injured one, then the turned-teen saw they shift on their stances and hopefully, now they would go serious. The uninjured made some hand seals and soon the whole place started to shake, and the Hatake paid little to no mind, approaching his friends, the injured shinobi streaked out of the place, the other who stayed was close to the exit and looked at them arrogantly.

"Look at that! The little children of the Leaf have found their end. So young, that's disappointing." He laughed with scorn as Obito raised Rin with some staged difficulty (not that the enemy noted) placing her on his back, and with the Sharingan activated, he looked closely at where the stones would begin to fall.

Kakashi and Obito exchanged looks, and with the quick genjutsu Obito showed what they would do, Kakashi nodded and advanced on the other shinobi, who smiled smugly. Soon losing his smile when he noticed Obito's Mokuton stopping the stones, making the Kekkei Genkai turn out like the hollow trunk of a tree, that was enough for Kakashi to kick him in the neck, giving space to Obito to trap him on the wall of the place, compressing the man's body with vines.

They left the place to look for the other one, who, as he noticed the teenagers, tried to flee, further ignoring the utter failure that would be with his exposed fracture bleeding like that. He wouldn't go too far. 

Noticing how Obito’s breath was labored, caused by the use of his two recently achieved bloodlines, Kakashi just decided to disable the man's other leg so they could get on with the mission. He did so, digging the kunai on the man's thigh, and soon decided that on the man's back he would do it too, if he were found quickly, he would live, but the Hatake did not care much about it.

That done, he and his teammates left for the Kannabi Bridge. It looks like  _ the gods helped  _ them this time.

**_**

They would only see Minato again in the temporary camp when it was night already. The man seemed calm to those who didn't know him, but as soon as he could be alone with the team, in the greatest possible way that privacy was granted on the spot, he started to act like the Mother Hen he is. Stressing over the barely-there injuries.

As soon as the teammates' bodies dropped from the adrenaline and had dinner, Obito and Kakashi rolled over in their sleeping bags, leaving only Rin and Minato awake.

Minato didn't need much to realize that the iryo-nin was worried about something. He could guess what it was.

“Rin-chan”. He ushered. The girl looked at him, a little dazed in thoughts. “Yes sensei?”. She answered now attentively.

"You know that you are an important part of the team too, right?". The girl smiled and made a soft nod. 

"I know, though I haven't been of much use today, this is something I can work on". Even if Minato could hear the sincerity of her words, she still was concerned. 

"So what is on your mind?. You can tell me if you want". He said gently. 

"I was just overthinking. We managed to conclude the mission basically unscathed thanks to the boys’ quick thinking,  _ together _ . What would be of us if Kakashi still was the one crazy with rules, from before the accident with the Chidori. It's not like he would let me with an enemy, but I know they would take some more time. It could have cost a lot". She uttered with a wet voice. 

"Rin-chan, you should not suffer with 'what ifs', rest and worry only about now, thinking about alternative scenarios will be corrosive to your mind. Don't hurt yourself like that, you all are fine, and tomorrow we will be again at the village. Now go to sleep, my dear". He patted the girl's head, smiling fully when she leaned on the motion. 

"You're right, sensei. Thank you. G'night". 

"Good Night, Rin-chan". 

**_**

They made their merry way towards the village the next day, Kakashi wanted to stay more time at the camp, but seeing how his teammates were already good to go, he decided to rest better at home.

“Are you sure you don’t want to have at least dinner with us, Obito-kun?”. Minato asked as they left the Hokage’s office. Rin had agreed to have lunch with Kakashi, Minato, and Kushina.

While the Uchiha had decided to go to the Uchiha Compound as soon as possible to tell his clan head about his Sharingan. When Minato had questioned about the Mokuton, the teen had said he had someone in mind to talk to, Kakashi didn’t have a clue about who this person was, it was someone that Minato and Rin know, as they made an understanding sound, the Hatake was curious but decided to not say anything as he too was supposed to know.

“It's not like I don't want to, for now, I just, you could say, can't. Hmpf, my meeting with Fugaku-sama will probably take the whole afternoon, if not I could have this celebratory lunch. The thing is that I had promised Shisui to have at least dinner with him when I got back, y'all know how he is. Thanks for the invitation, anyway”. The teen beamed his thanks, and it took Kakashi a lot to not be a drooling idiot at the sight. This is one of Kakashi's favorite things.

(Ah, Shisui! Kakashi hadn't seen the boy since he had been in Konoha, but it looks like he is Obito’s brother this time around too. Kakashi remembers the boy fondly, always up to things to keep Obito away from other people when Obito and the Hatake broke up. Sadly he fell to Tenzo’s charm and Kakashi didn't have this ally anymore).

“Okay then, Obito. Good luck with that! I'm sure we can have our meeting later on”. Minato beamed back.

**_**

“Where is your mind at, Kakashi-kun?”. Minato asked in the middle of dinner as he noted the other was barely eating and looking off at random places.

“Huh?”. Said the boy, intelligently. Kushina rolled her eyes, barely containing her giggles at the dumb tone of voice of the silver-haired one.

“What or better  _ who _ , are you thinking about, brat?”. Kushina said, ignoring Minato’s long-suffering, don't _ go in that lane Kushi _ . Her eyes were glistening with mischief and Kakashi knew to fear this look. Still, Kakashi chose to be sincere in his response.

“ _ Obito _ ”. he muttered feeling the blush in his cheeks and regretting not having his mask right now, Kushina’s eyes looked even more bright ( _ Never _ a good sign). 

_ It was so good that he decided to not use a mask when it was just the three of them!.  _ The woman thought, delighted. Minato gave him an understanding smile. Kakashi had been pondering if the other Kakashi had been longing for the Uchiha for a long time. Well, here is his answer.

"I knew it, this is your classic: I _ don't believe Obito and Tenzo will be together alone _ , look". Kushina says amused. 

_ Wait.  _

_ It's with Tenzo that Obito would be talking?.  _ That was not what Kakashi was planning to adapt to. 

So in this time being, he won't even have a chance to make a move?. 

Seeing Kakashi's annoyed expression, Minato uttered. 

"You know that they're only friends, right Kakashi?". 

"For now!". Kushina adds. 

"Kushina!". Minato squeaked. 

"Minato!". The woman replied amused. 

"Kakashi". The Hatake mumbled crestfallen. 

**_**

The next day Kakashi was sulking when he got to the table to eat breakfast. While Kushina was content in letting Kakashi suffer, Minato took pity in the boy. 

Before Minato could say anything, they noticed the traps outside the house being disarmed and unceremoniously Rin opened the front door with Obito in tow. Kakashi sneakily puts his mask in its place, he doesn't even know why he likes to use it, maybe in homage to the other Kakashi that seemed to be rather fond of it?. 

(Nah! It's just because he stupidly felt more ninja with it).

"Hey guys! I hope you saved a place for us at the table. A family breakfast, how wonderful! ". Rin says loudly, making Obito wince at the volume. 

"You look like you fell off the bed, brat". Kushina says, getting up to prod at Obito's eye bags. 

"My personal space, Kushina-san". Obito retorted playfully making the woman pout. 

"How will I smother my favorite prissy teenager". Obito just stared a little confused. 

"Me? Prissy?. Did you fall on your head again, Kushina-san?". He wheezed. The Uzumaki just closed her right hand as a fist and punched the boy's head. 

"Ouch! Are you trying to scramble my brain?". He complained sitting at where the woman was previously. 

“It's what you deserve prissy brat. Rin come on, let's pick up the cups and bowls for you two”. 

“Funny thing, I just noticed I’m no one's favorite!”. Rin said mocking seriousness.

“Hm, what are you saying Rin-chan, I like you all equally”. Minato defended himself.

“Bullshit!”. Obito and Kakashi said together, noticing their sensei taking the bait.

“Kakashi is your favorite, Sensei. And Obito is Kushina’s”. Rin murmured trying to keep from laughing.

“It’s not like that, I just have a deeper connection to Kakashi-kun because I knew him even before we got this team”. Minato says in long-suffering.

“Well Rin-chan, you are Orochimaru’s fav”. Kushina comments. 

"Just because he can test poisons on me, if not, it would be Kabuto". 

_ Orochimaru _ . Kinda rings something in Kakashi's head, sadly he'd never seen the man so he could have a clearer vision in his mind. 

_ Wait. Poison? _ .  _ This is how they verify poison effects around here?. _

Obito looks at Kakashi who is sitting across him, an alarmed look on his face. Hn, he just got so strange since the day he got admitted to the hospital for chakra depletion. Should Obito play it as a change of heart caused by a nearly-death experience?. 

When the younger boy notices the stare, salutes lazily the older one. "Like what you see?". He adds cheekily for a good measure. 

"I've never seen your whole face". Obito retorts disinterestedly, making Kakashi pout, maybe he should discard the mask. 

"He resembles his father a lot". Kushina says dreamily and now Minato is the pouting one. Ignoring this, Obito continues on the previous subject. 

"You are talking like you don't think this fun. Like you said,  _ building resistance on the most deadly poisons Orochi-sama finds across the elemental countries, is an honor".  _ He says, playing the girl poorly. 

"I'm hungry". It's her answer as she makes her way to the kitchen. 

"You do seem pretty tired, are you okay Obito?". Minato asks in concern and Obito already knew the older man wanted to know what Obito could say about yesterday. 

"Hm, let us see. I had my meeting with Fugaku and the clan elders, he signed my plea to not be put in the Police Force, the elders uttering their not wanted opinion `` _ It would be a waste to have a Sharingan user, being only a teacher at the academy _ ". Obito made a dismissive motion when retelling the elders' words. 

Rin and Kushina made their way back to the table. While eating the meal, Obito continues his story. 

"Then Fugaku bullied me into having tea with him and Mikoto. And I was  _ so _ surprised seeing Shisui there, at least I already knew our house would be unscathed". They all minus Kakashi laughs at it and it's annoying to the silver-haired how he feels left out at intern jokes. Obito takes the last piece of his tamagoyaki and finishes his tale.

“We talked about the mokuton, and I finally get why Tsunade-nee was around me when I was younger and tried to take me with her. I have to bully her back to the village I think”. He mumbled the last sentence.

“Uh, you should, brat. You’re very good at manipulating people”. Said Kushina and Obito made an offended face. “What ? I think this is a good thing!”. 

“Anyways after that, Shisui and I left for the market and he mentioned he had a long-term mission today with Tenzo. Also, they made it to the Jounin ranks, look at that, two sixteen-year-olds are Jounins, and I am stuck being a chunin”. He lamented.

“With you talking like that, one may think you would like to climb a rank”. Minato remarked.

“No thanks, the job I wish for doesn’t need it, therefore I am the happiest being a chunin”. Obito dismissively retorted.

“Well continuing, I mentioned to him I wanted to talk with Tenzo and he thought it would be cool to invite him to dinner. Yes, I was surprised too, but I soon accepted, before he could change his mind. Well, that was it, we talked for a long time after dinner, and I slept practically two hours before this witch came to wake me up”. Rin muttered some offenses at the last sentence. Minato would say something but Obito beat him in that.

“Don’t worry sensei, they will have their right hours of sleep, they will leave in the afternoon”.Obito supplies.

**_**

After breakfast, Rin left for her shift at the hospital and Kakashi took the opportunity to speak alone with Obito, as they decided to be just chilling in a camp of flowers, but of course, he got beat in it by the object of his affections himself. 

“So Bakashi, since we didn’t get asked in a mission, wanna take some gardening D-Ranks? Tenzo said it would be great to use the mokuton in some non-battle things, to ah, how he said it? He said it was therapeutic, and since I kinda like your presence I think it would be cool”. He smirked softly at his words.

Yeah, even if it was Tenzo’s idea it would be good to Kakashi’s schemings in getting Obito to himself, doing this kind of idles things were perfect for him to test the waters.

“I would like it very much”. He answered with a smirk of his own.

  
  
  



End file.
